Let It Go
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Songfic inspirée de "Libérée, délivrée" dans le film "La Reine des Neiges". Le moment où Gabriel décide qu'il en a sa claque du Paradis et qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est lui qui décidera de sa vie.


**Et voici la fanfiction N°200 ! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir autant écrit !**

**Il ne s'agit pas d'une retranscription fidèle de la chanson "Libérée, délivrée" du film "La Reine des Neiges", il a fallu que j'adapte un peu à la situation présente. J'espère que vous profiterez bien de votre lecture !**

* * *

**Let It Go**

Gabriel laissa échapper un sanglot.

Autour de lui, les plaines norvégiennes s'étalaient sous la neige, silencieuses et absolument désertes. Il était seul.

Enfui loin du Paradis. Loin de chez lui.

_L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit_

_La neige est reine à son tour_

Tout seul.

Ça ne faisait même pas une demi-heure depuis son départ et pourtant il voulait déjà revenir en courant à toute vitesse. Auprès de sa famille.

Mais il ne pouvait plus rester. Pas après… _ça_.

_Un royaume de solitude_

_Ma place est là pour toujours_

Si d'aventure il rentrait… au Paradis – pas à la maison, ce n'était plus la maison – ce ne serait plus comme avant. La mort avait souillé les Cieux.

Le sanctuaire avait été violé.

_Le vent qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain_

_Il est bien trop fort, j'ai lutté en vain_

Et maintenant, il était sur Terre, loin de tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu, loin de tous ses repères.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore prétendre être un Archange, désormais ? Loin de tous ceux qui le voyaient comme tel ?

_Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas rêver_

_Sois sage, tu l'as toujours été_

Toute une existence passée à se conduire comme il fallait, parce qu'il était un Prince des Sept Cieux et qu'il avait une réputation à tenir.

Être comme il fallait, c'était jouer au robot. Prétendre ne rien ressentir. Il fallait faire semblant d'être parfait, alors que Gabriel savait pertinemment être bien loin de la perfection sans failles qu'on attendait de lui.

_Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments_

_De sentiments_

Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il en avait sa claque du Paradis, des bonnes manières, de la mort, et de tout ce qui venait avec le fait d'être un ange. Il en avait sa claque d'être soi-disant une « parfaite » créature de Dieu.

Il en avait eu sa dose.

_J'en ai assez, j'en ai assez_

_Je n'en ai plus rien à cirer_

Alors maintenant, plus question de jouer le jeu. Plus question de s'aplatir encore, de dire « Oui, Michel » et de suivre les ordres.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui allait décider de sa vie.

_J'en ai assez, j'en ai assez_

_C'est décidé, je m'en vais !_

Il sentit un éclat de rire lui échapper brusquement et s'envoler dans l'air glacial.

Il était _libre _! C'était donc si simple que cela ? S'il avait su, il aurait foutu le camp des siècles plus tôt !

_Qu'ils crient et se mettent à râler_

_La tempête peut se déchaîner_

_Le froid ne m'a jamais dérangé !_

L'hilarité et le vertige se mélangeaient derrière son nombril, formant un mélange explosif. Il aurait sans nul doute dégueulé s'il en avait été capable.

Il n'était _plus _un Archange ! Il avait l'impression de s'être jeté dans un précipice, tandis que ses frères et sœurs demeuraient en sécurité, lui semblant déjà à des kilomètres de lui.

_Quand on prend de la hauteur_

_Tout semble insignifiant_

Étrangement, il n'avait pas peur. Et pourtant, il venait de s'exiler volontairement sur une planète bourrée de créatures plus ou moins monstrueuses qui vomissaient les anges et n'auraient pas demandé mieux que d'accrocher ses ailes au-dessus de leur cheminée – ou de les mettre là où ils rangeaient leurs trophées.

C'était juste qu'il s'en fichait éperdument.

_La tristesse, l'angoisse et la peur_

_M'ont quittées depuis longtemps_

Au Paradis, il avait toujours été trop complexé, trop paralysé par l'aura de ses grands frères pour oser se lâcher complètement. Mais ici, il n'était plus dans leur ombre. Il avait le droit d'être lui. De faire tout ce qu'il voulait !

Il claqua des doigts et sourit largement en voyant apparaître un chien, pas bien gros, mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant.

_Je veux voir ce que je peux faire_

_De cette magie pleine de mystères_

S'il avait pu le voir, Michel aurait poussé les hauts cris et lui aurait probablement tiré les plumes. Seul Père avait le droit de conjurer des êtres vivants à partir de rien, les anges étaient obligés de se cantonner aux illusions, et tant pis si Gabriel rêvait d'un animal de compagnie !

Mais Michel se trouvait au Paradis, et Gabriel était sur Terre, et il disait merde aux règles.

_Le bien, le mal, je dis tant pis_

_Tant pis !_

Le chien aboya et bondit sur l'ange, le faisant tomber à la renverse dans la neige, entreprenant de lui débarbouiller la figure avec entrain.

Gabriel éclata de rire.

_J'en ai assez, j'en ai assez_

_Les étoiles me tendent les bras_

Il finit par repousser l'animal pour se relever. La neige s'était mise à tomber, en flocons épais et duveteux, presque brûlants à force de froid.

Pour l'Archange, c'était comme des baisers d'adieux que lui envoyait sa famille.

_J'en ai assez, j'en ai assez_

_Non, je ne pleure pas !_

Gabriel renifla vigoureusement. Ça pinçait sacrément plus qu'il ne s'y attendait, vu le tiraillement qu'il ressentait au coin des yeux.

Quand aux gouttes d'eau qui roulaient sur ses joues, il s'agissait forcément de flocons fondus. Un peu salés.

_Me voilà !_

_Oui je suis là !_

_Perdu sur la Terre !_

Il sentait gronder à l'intérieur de son corps un pouvoir qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir après des millénaires passés à se faire réprimer. Il avait juste besoin de se laisser aller pour que le feu d'artifice commence.

Il ne demandait que ça. Il laissa fuser hors de lui des rubans lumineux qui bondirent dans le ciel, tournoyant sous les nuages pour créer une somptueuse aurore boréale.

_Mon pouvoir vient du Ciel et envahit l'espace_

_Mon âme s'exprime en dessinant et illuminant l'espace_

_Et vers l'avenir vont toutes mes pensées_

Empoignant sa longue tresse de cheveux rouges, Gabriel saisit sa dague angélique et trancha net dans la masse fibreuse. La natte tomba dans la neige avec un bruit mat.

Il secoua la tête, agitant ses boucles désormais courtes. Adieu le look de petite fille. Il n'était plus le bébé des Archanges.

_Je ne reviendrais pas_

_Le passé est passé !_

Un claquement de doigts, et sa longue tunique blanche disparut, remplacée par un pantalon lacé aux mollets et une chemise à manches longues, accompagnés de bottes et d'une cape en laine.

Le comble du chic. Le sourire de Gabriel s'élargit.

_J'en ai assez, j'en ai assez_

_Désormais plus rien ne peut m'arrêter_

Le chien lui emboîta le pas alors qu'il commençait à se déplacer.

Il avait pris ses précautions, rétractant soigneusement ses ailes à l'intérieur de son véhicule. Son déguisement ne servirait à rien si les appendices plumeux étaient visibles par tous.

_J'en ai assez, j'en ai assez_

_Adieu le prince parfait_

Il ne tarda à déboucher sur un champ de bataille, couvert par les corps de géants de glace. Une espèce de montagne humaine brandissant un marteau délaissa le cadavre qu'il examinait pour se tourner dans sa direction, sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es, toi ? Encore un géant ? »

Gabriel lui sourit.

« Non. Juste quelqu'un qui cherche son chemin. »

L'immense type fronça de plus belle les sourcils avant d'appeler :

« Père ! Vois donc ce que le froid nous apporte ! »

_Je suis là comme je l'ai rêvé !_

_Perdu sur la Terre_

Odin détailla l'être qui lui faisait face des pieds à la tête.

« Tu ne m'as pas l'air d'un géant… Mais tu n'es pas non plus un homme. »

« Je l'admets » reconnut Gabriel, toujours souriant.

Thor éternua de façon tout sauf discrète et renifla de façon tout sauf élégante.

« Pourrions-nous continuer la discussion dans un endroit où il y a du feu ? » demanda-t-il. « Et de la bière, si possible ? »

Odin dévisagea son fils de travers puis haussa les épaules.

« Ce sera plus pratique, après tout… Viens donc, toi. »

Gabriel se mit docilement à marcher auprès des deux divinités. Thor le considéra d'un œil pensif.

« Au fait, quel est ton nom ? »

_Le froid ne m'a jamais dérangé !_

Le sourire de Gabriel était radieux.

« Appelle-moi Loki. »


End file.
